Wagering has long been popular through various gaming machines such as reel-type gaming machines (in which results are displayed via video-simulated or physical reels), electronic poker machines, electronic pachinko machines, and other gaming machines. In these types of gaming machines, a player places a wager at the gaming machine, activates the gaming machine for the wager, and the wager is resolved based on the result obtained for that activation of the game. This resolution may include the award of cash, credits, points, or other value in view of a result defined as a winning result for the game. Otherwise, the resolution for the wager may include the loss of the wager amount in view of a result defined as a losing result for the game. Some electronic gaming machines offer the ability to place additional wagers on different games offered concurrently on the gaming machine, while other gaming machines provide the chance at additional prizes for bonus games conducted within the framework of the original game for which the original wager was placed. Additionally, some electronic gaming systems allow competitive play in tournaments or otherwise in which players or teams of players compete against each other using some sort of scoring system. This competitive play may be “in-revenue” in which players must still enter wagers for the various plays in the underlying game, or “out-of-revenue” in which players or teams pay an entry fee in order to participate in the tournament, and no wagers are required on the plays in the underlying games.
Beyond the traditional wagering games conducted through electronic gaming machines, various video gaming systems have been developed for video games such as MORTAL KOMBAT®, MADDEN NFL®, SUPER SMASH BROS.®, and many more. Video game genres include real-time strategy games, fighting games, first-person shooter (FPS) games, and multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games. Popular video gaming systems (also referred to as “gaming platforms”) include the various XBOX® and PLAYSTATION® products, which employ a dedicated game console connected to a suitable monitor and game controller. The game console includes a suitable processing system to execute video game program code, receive player inputs entered through the game controller, and generate a game video signal that is directed to the connected video monitor to display the game graphics over the course of play in the given game. General purpose computers such as PCs represent another type of video gaming system which facilitates high levels of customization in terms of video display and player control input. Regardless of the video gaming system, the video games may be conducted locally with the local player playing against the game (or a game-controlled character) or competing with another local player. Video games may also be conducted over a wide area network with various players competing from gaming consoles at different geographic locations.
With the wide popularity of video gaming, video gaming competitions commonly referred to as e-sports have also become very popular. E-sports competitions may be organized as tournaments conducted through various venues which accommodate spectators and which are televised or available on streaming media platforms to viewers at any location where suitable Internet access is available. E-sports competitions are offered on both an amateur and professional level, and wagering on e-sports matches is available through various e-sports betting books similar to betting books for traditional sports such as horse racing.
Video game competitions, either private competitions between recreational gamers or e-sports competitions, require some degree of manual setup regardless of the particular video gaming system. Generally, once the game software is executed on the console or other device, the player must make inputs through the given platform to request entry into a game, and must commonly manually enter other setup inputs (such as selecting maps/arenas, characters, weapons, or tools) to prepare for the conduct of the game prior to the actual game play. This sort of manual entry and setup makes it difficult to administer tournaments particularly outside of an e-sports venue. Furthermore, results of the games must be manually collected, and this manual collection slows and limits wagering options for the games.
Particularly where wagering is involved, it is desirable to ensure that the players in e-sports contests play fairly, relying on their own skill rather than automated technical aids. The use of automated technical aids by players participating in e-sports contests can greatly change the odds of various results occurring in the games.
Using e-sports competitions as a basis for wagering may also change how games are conducted as contrasted to a non-wagering situation, particularly with regard to commands available in the game. Yet it is impractical and undesirable to require programming changes in games to be used as a basis for wagering.